100 Themes Challenge: Apritello Smut
by Cookie Monster the Kunoichi
Summary: 100 April and Donatello short stories, all naughty and full of fluff. Nickturtles Centric. Theme 3: Nothing But a Smile
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Finally, I'm back in the game. So I saw a theme challenge on deviantart, and just had to do it. It's all smut, something I'm not great at. I want to be a better writer, so of course I'm doing it!

So, here are my themes:

1. Strip Tease

2. Water Play

3. Nothing But A Smile

4. Hard And Rough

5. Enjoying The View

6. Passionate Reconciliation

7. Sexual Advice

8. Red Stockings

9. In Total Darkness

10. Ready And Waiting

11. Frenzied Quickie

12. That Was Awkward

13. All Over

14. Crotch Grabbing

15. Melted Chocolate

16. Say My Name

17. New Moves

18. Furry Handcuffs

19. Carpet Burn

20. Like A Queen

21. Alone Time

22. Secret Fantasy

23. Come The Morning

24. Parted Thighs

25. Top Or Bottom

26. Love Making

27. Black Satin Sheets

28. Earth Shattering

29. Desirable Temptation

30. Compromising Situation

31. Welcome Back Present

32. High Stamina

33. Surprise Wake Up

34. Overhearing In Private

35. Scantily Clad

36. Lost In Paradise

37. Gentle Teasing

38. Sitting Astride

39. Unforgettable Aroma

40. Tight Fit

41. Right There

42. Gasping For More

43. Have My Baby

44. Sleepy Cuddling

45. In The Mood

46. Love Bites

47. Sexy Underwear

48. Out Of Control

49. Wandering Hands

50. Three AM

51. X-Rated Films

52. Importance Of Foreplay

53. First Time Memories

54. Aching Areas

55. Damn Fine Loving

56. Heated Tension

57. Woman In Charge

58. Half Naked

59. Full Sized Mirrors

60. Pain Equals Pleasure

61. My Turn

62. Nothing Matters

63. Fun With Food

64. Needing Reassurement

65. Full On Sex

66. Show Me

67. Intimate Relationship

68. Paper Thin Walls

69. Try It Once

70. Sensual Massage

71. Freaky Shit

72. Warm Afterglow

73. Playful Nipping

74. Hushed Whispers

75. Come Together

76. Buried Deep

77. Steamy Words

78. Background Music

79. Wedding Night

80. Imagination's The Key

81. Slippery Is Good

82. New Heights

83. Skillful Touch

84. Just A Taste

85. Shake It, Baby

86. Reversed Position

87. Caught In The Act

88. From Behind

89. Turn On Game

90. Against The Wall

91. Naughty Punishment

92. Hair Pulling

93. Broken Object

94. In Unison

95. No Protection

96. Don't Disturb Sign

97. Wild Spot

98. Body Heat

99. Heavy Panting

100. By Candle Light

* * *

1: Strip tease

Donatello could hardly see two feet in front of him. The strobe lights blinded him, and the alcohol didn't do much to help his sight. He just stumbled pathetically, wondering where his brothers were.

Ever since the Turtles defeated Shredder, New York got used to seeing four men with shells. They were accepted into diners and shops, and nobody screamed. Life was finally looking good.

When humans accepted mutants, Mikey swore to his brothers that someday, he would take them to a strip club. Tonight was the night, apparently.

Donatello fought against it. Why did he even bother to go to a building full of half naked girls who didn't care about him when he had his fully-dressed best friend April who really wanted to hang out with him? He still thought she was the most beautiful girl on earth, and the sluts there had nothing on her.

Text from April: Where r u?

Well, speak of the devil. He fired a quick text back.

Text from Donatello: lopking 4 thw ezit

He could just imagine her lauging about his drunk texting. But she was probably with the male strippers, ignoring his message.

April: Me 2. Guessing you're not sober, so can I walk u to the lair?

Donatello: Yes

* * *

"You had ten shots? Damn, someone's going to be hungover," April chided.

She had been snuggled into his side, barely focused on the show she had turned on

"Couldn't help it. Mikey literally shoved a bottle of wine down my throat."

She stretched and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. "Oh. Well, you're an adult, so it's not like your life is ruined. Anyways, did you score a cute girl?"

"I sure did, and she's the greatest girl in the world."

"Oh..." April mused, slightly jealous. "What's she like?"

"She's beautiful, smart, and her name is April O'neil." He lifted her chin, and when he did, he saw half lidded eyes and a sultry smile.

She stood up and held out her hand. "Finally, it took you long enough. I love you back, you know that? Now c'mon, lets haveour own private party."

He grinned and took her hand, thinking she was going to turn on some cheesy oldies to dance to. Instead, she threw him against the wall and trapped him with her arms.

"April, what are you-"

"I've wanted this for a long time, and so have you. Don't fight it."

With that, her lips crashed into his. They kissed with fervent desire, mouths moving sloppily but sensually. Donatello's lips traveled down April's throat, kissing and licking.

Without warning, April turned around and dropped to the floor. Then she stood up, swinging her hips. She grinded into him and enjoyed his gasps of pleasure. Then she danced for him, peeling of her formfitting dress. The dress fell on the floor in a crumpled heap. She stood before him, clad only in underwear.

His eyes hungrily traced her body, taking in every curve. He was dying to touch her, dying to hear her moan.

"You're playing a dangerous game, O'neilm you know I won't hold back."

"Then don't. I'm all yours."

That was all he needed. He knew her guard was down, but he'd never hurt her. So they let go and spent the night caving in to their dark desires.


	2. Chapter 2

My first chapter was a little disappointing. It wasn't enough smut for me. Anywho, you guys don't know how much a legitimate review means to me. You don't have to drop a review, but if you do, please tell me things I need to improve. I love you guys, and thank you!

2. Water Play

* * *

"Good thing we're alone. Thank you again for a nice day at the docks, Don."

"No problem. A little sun does the soul good."

April snorted. "You sound so dorky. Now C'mere, can you help me with my sunscreen?"

He couldn't think of anything better to do. He squirted the cool liquid into his hand and rubbed. Thick, green hands traveled over her back, massaging the sunscreen into her skin. Somehow, his hands got tangled in the straps to her bikini top.

April tried to re-tie her swimsuit. She was determined to get some sun today, and she wasn't about to let him distract her."Uh, maybe we should swim a little first."

Donnie slid the top out from under her. He ran his hands along her sides, making sure to touch the sides of her breasts that were exposed.

April let out a small moan, but quickly regained her composure. "As long as you're holding me, can you carry me to the water? I promise we can do this later."

"Very well then, my sweet princess."

She smiled. He was so sweet to her.

He picked her up by the rear and carried her out to the water. Her legs curled around his waist, her thighs slightly rubbing against him with every step.

He set her down in the shallow end of the lake and watched as she walked out further.

"Coming?" She waved, beckoning him.

He grinned and ran after her. She didn't even have to say anything- she was a siren, calling to him from the sea. He'd follow her anywhere.

She pulled him down into the water and sat on his lap, pressing her bare chest into his. "I promised you a little fun, didn't I?"

Donatello was elated. He kissed her sweetly before grabbing her by the waist, sliding his hands over her torso.

Her hands found his shoulders as his found her breasts. She clung to him tightly as he groped her. He rolled a nipple into a pert nub, enjoying her gasps of pleasure. His other hand reached down in between her legs, rubbing against her swimsuit. Her hips bucked and she gasped, her body beginning to heat up.

"Oh... Donnie, just take the thing off already!"

He complied, yanking off the flimsy yellow garment and tossing it onto the sand. He pressed her against one of the long wooden pillars that held up the boardwalk and kissed her fiercely. Then he pulled away and ducked under the water...

"Oh! Oh God!"

April squirmed as something warm and rough brushed between her legs, rubbing itself against her nether regions. She tried clamping her legs shut, but a pair of hands spread her legs and firmly held them in place.

Donnie. She had nothing to be afraid of- it was just him.

His tongue rammed into her again, licking her folds. His lips caressed her gently, but his tongue went rough, probing and exploring inside of her.

April went wild, moaning and gasping his name. She writhed above him, scrunching her nose when he hit all the right spots. Good thing nobody was around to hear her.

At last, Donnie bobbed up, his lungs screaming for air. He set April on his leg, panting heavily.

"I wanted to keep going, but I just ran out of-"

He was cut off abruptly as April reached down underneath his shell and grasped his cock, tugging it towards her. "I want you," she cooed, grinding against his length.

He couldn't deny her anything. He entered her in one swift motion, slowly rocking against her.

April grabbed his shoulders again as she swayed with his rythm. They were in perfect harmony now.

Then April came, and her scent brought Donnie to the edge. They dragged themselves up onto the sand, collapsing in eachother's arms.

"We need to do this more often."

Donnie kissed her forehead, beginning to doze.

"Yeah, we sure do."


	3. Chapter 3

Oh man, this was so overdue! I feel terrible for the delay. And yes _guest, _stories like those are heartbreaking. I assure you I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you if you're still on board with my story!

* * *

3. Nothing But a Smile

April hadn't been getting much sleep lately. For several weeks, she'd stay up until midnight doing homework for college that was already late, and most of the time, she didn't bother finishing it. Lately, she's been busy keeping her interspecies relationship balanced. She knew homework was important, but even just thinking of Donnie made her lose focus.

Irma groaned sleepily in the bottom bunk of their bed. She went to bed around 9 PM, after next week's projects were done. How did she do it? April was falling asleep just thinking about it.

"Knock knock, Princess."

April shut her book abruptly and bounded over to the window. "Donnie," she whisper-yelled, "Come on in! But Irma's sleeping, so let's be quiet."

"It's fine, I understand," he whispered back. "So what brings you here late at night?"

He grinned goofily. "Thinking of you... i just wanted to make you smile."

She hugged him tight. "You're just the sweetest guy I've ever..." She paused. The word "dating" hasn't come up yet. What were they? Lovers? Friends?

"Oh. Um, should we talk about this?" Donnie mused. He looked just about as nervous as a kid with stage fright that had to perform.

"Yeah. Donnie, I like you and all-"

He looked hurt. "But you want to forget those times that we were intimate, because it was just an impulse." He looked down at his feet, tears threatening to spill. Of all the times April shot him down, this was the worst. "You know, I lost my virginity to a girl who dumped me two weeks later. April- MHH!"

He was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his own. As soon as they touched, April kissed him with need, licking his lips and begging for entry. Her hands wandered everywhere, from his hips to his shoulders, and down to his backside. He was enjoying her wet, languid kisses, so much that he forgot their past conversation. But if he thought he was in euphoria now, he had another thing coming.

April started to shove him towards the bunk bed, a devious smile plastered on her face.

"Woah, sleeping Irma alert!" Donnie whispered. "Trust me, she's a heavy sleeper and I know what I'm doing," she confessed with a sultry smile. He tried to protest again, but he shoved him against the ladder and bit his neck. He groaned, and then she licked the mark she made, and he was convinced.

He climbed up the ladder first and lifted her up and set her on the bed. His hands brushed over the hem of her shirt, but she slapped him away.

"Tonight, Donnie, I'm going to make you feel good," she whispered seductively. She kissed his cheek, then slid down between his legs.

She brushed her fingers over his lower plastron, and she found that it was enough to make him shiver. So she swirled her fingers over that spot, and he let out a soft moan. She smirked and rubbed hard with the heel of her hand.

"Oh! A-April, that feels good..."

April rubbed that place again, but then she ducked under the shell to take a peek. She reached under his shell and brushed her fingers past his shaft, and he dropped down into her waiting hand. She swirled her finger over the tip, sweeping up a drop of pre-cum. She licked it off her finger and was delighted by it's unique, sweet taste. With a smirk, her lips engulfed him, and she could practically hear him losing his sanity. He thrust into her mouth, and he was delighted to find out that she caught on to his rythm and moved with him perfectly.

"April... Oh God! Oh..." Donnie was moaning above her, breathing heavily and clutching the sheets a little too tightly.

Then April used her mouth again as she licked up and down the sides of his shaft and tickled the sensitive spot under his head. He howled, and more precum oozed onto the tip. She licked it off of him eagerly, enjoying the taste.

He gripped the sheets harder, and his eyes began to glaze over. He was getting close to the edge. April knew it, and finally, she took all of him in her mouth, and then pulled away. Her mouth was so wet and warm, and he lost control. His seed splattered across her face, clothes and the bed. Donnie fell back onto the bed, grinning and muttering about how perfect his April was.

"Donnie, I hope that proves how much I want to stay with you. You're my boyfriend, if you want to be."

Donnie pulled her down to lay by his side. "I'm sorry that I overreacted, though. I really should've known better."

April really wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Irma began to stir.

The girl woke up slowly, and took her sweet time putting her glasses on. "April...? Everything alright?" She sniffed the air and then plugged her nose. "It smells like porn and turtle soup in here." But when she looked up, April was alone, supposedly fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Guhhh. It's been too long. I'm so sorry guys. I am frantically finishing up my novel since the due date is approaching and I could hardly squeeze time in for this. Expect slow updates until summer, when I have free time. Otherwise, I saw some wonderful reviews. aangismyhomie (Who is my inspiration, I might add) brought up a great point; this story is missing a whole lot of plot and character development. So, this chapter is going to make up for some of that. Yay for plot development! Also, something funny is happening with FF and I can't italicize, bold or insert page breaks. Hm... Here we go... - Professor Smith had to be the most boring person on earth. Every day, it was the same thing- boring classmates, boring lecture, boring things to study after class. He was the Bible Studies professor; and her whole life, April actually thought the Bible was exciting. He ruined it for her. Well, at least Irma was there. She and April would always half-listen and text eachother until Professor Smith told everyone to leave. Irma: Girl. We need to take notes now. I think he's saying something important. Irma turned her phone off before April could text back. "So Jesus said, 'whoever is perfect should throw the first stone." Nobody threw one, because nobody was perfect. So, as a change of plans, I want to hear your opinons. What do you think of the adulteress? What do you think of the people who wanted to stone her?" Mr. Smith asked. Irma was such a teachers pet. Her hand was the first to be up in the air. "Sir, I think the townsfolk had every right to stone her. She knew sleeping with a man outside her wedlock was wrong, and she did it." April's mouth dropped open. Before she knew what she was doing, she blurted, "But she may have really loved the guy! Maybe her husband was from an arranged marriage, and she had no choice? I know it's a sin, but if you really love someone- Well, I'm not saying it's right either, I just... I mean-" The professor cut her off. "So sudden, Miss O'neil. Care to explain why you're so passionate about this?" He gave her a stern look. He seemed to dissaprove of her opinion. "No reason, really. I just think it's every couple's right to be intimate, whether they're married or not. I don't think night stands are right, though; I think it should only be allowed in a long-term relationship." Professor Smith nodded. "I see your point now. Class, what do you think about her answer?" He was answered with halfhearted mumbles. Irma was giving April the look. The look that said, "I'm onto you." She just kept glaring a hole in April's soul, making the ginger's skin crawl. "April, you were way too enthusiastic there. What's going on?" April put a hand on her shoulder. "Irm, I can't tell you now... How about we talk about this over coffee later?" "Fine," Irma said, rather reluctantly. "Starbucks, right?" "Yes, we'll go to Starbucks. We're such white girls." April giggled. - Irma showed up a little early and ordered a bagel. As she was eating, she was flipping though her biology book. Chapter 32 was all about reptiles. Somehow, she ended up on the page about turtle mating season. "Irma, hey!" April called as she entered the building. Irma waved to her and she sat down. "Let's not waste time or beat around the bush. You're hiding something from me." She grabbed April's hands and tugged the poor girl forward. She stared at April, waiting for an answer. "Um... well, there's this guy-" "EEEEEEEK! SHUT UP. WHO?" Irma squealed, suddenly wrapping her arms around her best friend's neck and practically pulling her over the table in a hug. "Jeez, that really broke my eardrums. Well, it's a guy I've known for a really long time. We've been friends since I was a kid (A/N: To me, 'kid' is a relative term that means from birth to the time you stop believing in things like true love or wishing on stars. April is still a kid at heart, really.). His name's Donnie." And then Irma was back to the other extreme, glaring into April's soul. "So how does this explain your enthusiasm in class? You haven't... You haven't done it with him, have you?" April looked around, trying to think of ways to change the subject. She spotted the biology book, and instinctively asked about it. "So, what are you reading about?" "Turtle sex." April turned bright red. "Oh. It's for biology, right?" "Indeed. Did you know that male turtles' sexual organs aren't actually in their tails? They have penises, but they're rough, kind of like a cactus." She talked about it like it was the most normal thing on earth. "Y-yeah, I did know that actually." Irma cackled. "Why is your face so red? Are you, like, dating a turtle or something?" Oh, and did you know that turtles masturbate a lot too? Look up 'turtle mating with a shoe.' Funniest crap ever." Okay, so much for subject changing. April laughed too, despite her embarrassment. "You're so funny! That would be a little creepy, wouldn't it? Dating a turtle, hahaha!" Irma sighed as her laughter died down. "Sooo, who's this Donnie boy?" Is he cute? What's his family like?" "He's my best friend, honestly. Yes, he's cute; he has beautiful eyes and the most adorable gap toothed smile! His family is kinda small. He has three brothers who treat me like a sister, and Donnie's the second youngest. His dad is like a second father to me." "Sounds like a total keeper. So, when do I meet him?" April freaked. "Never!" She stopped, realizing what she said. "They're really conservative and don't like new people. Someday, Irma, I swear, but not any time soon." She patted April's arm and stood up. "I understand. Well, I have to get going, I don't want to miss Trigenometry. See ya soon, April!" Then Irma ran off to her car. - By the time April reached the lair, she was exhausted from her day with Irma. She dropped her bookbag and threw herself onto the couch, and leaned on Mikey, who was playing video games. He paused his game and put all his attention on her. "April, you look pooped. Like, a statue covered in bird poop. Need me to make you some dinner?" He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled closer. "Yes please," she said sweetly. "I'll love you forever if you make me some tomato soup." Michelangelo grinned. "Your my sis, you have to love me forever!" Nevertheless, he was still going to make her soup. He gently laid her down on the sofa. "Thank you little bro!" She couldn't fight how tired she was, but when she smelled that wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen, she found herself wide awake. She sat up and got off the couch, her feet on autopilot. She knew where she wanted to go. Soon, her feet stopped at Donnie's door. She knocked gingerly and waited... and waited. He didn't come to the door. "Donnie," she sang, avoiding the use of "honey" in case Mikey was listening, "Everything okay?" She heard him groaning, then he gasped. "April! I'm sorry, but- go away! Please! It's complicated..." She quirked an eyebrow. "How complicated?" She heard him moan again, and then she knew exactly what he was doing. April cleared her throat and stood up straight; and in her most sultry voice, she said, "Donnie..." "Oooh... April... April!" He panted. "Are you going to let me in now? I miss you." Donnie smirked. She was clearly in the mood for a challenge. "Convince me." April put her lock picking skills to the test and jammed a hair pin into the lock, holding it open. She used another hair pin to weave through the ridges of the lock, and then the door was open. Donatello was inside, and by the look on his face, he was impressed. "Well, Mr. Hamato, if you want me to prove it, then I shall." She began to dance as her hands found her shirt. She took it off slowly, teasing him. The shorts and leggings came off next. April, only in her underwear, leaned back on hid bed. "Well, I would invite you over here for some fun, but you look kinda busy." She bit her lip and looked at his hands. He was slowly pumping his erection. Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach as she watched him, and without thinking, she pulled down her panties and began to touch herself. She stroked her clitoris, and then began to rub and apply pressure. Donnie listened to her sighs and moans, and used it to fuel his own arousal. He began pumping harder and faster. April's fingers slipped inside, and she let out a pleasured hiss. She began to work her fingers in and out. Donnie finally broke. He leapt up from his chair and threw himself on the bed. He waited for April to pull her fingers out so she wouldn't hurt herself, and the he pinned her arms to the bed. He was inside of her in an instant, rocking violently. April mewled below him, and she clawed at his shoulders, trying to hold on to him as he went at his own pace. He was rough this time, unlike the previous times they've been together. He was a gentle lover, always willing to take things a little slower for her. April enjoyed this new, rougher side of him. Her walls were tightening around him, so he went faster. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and then she came. He stopped, knowing he could hurt her if he kept pounding her in the middle of an orgasm. Her scent was enough to bring Donnie to the edge, and he let out a long moan as he released inside of her. April was exhausted after that round. But still, she was able to pull the covers over them both. She pulled Donnie close, and started to drift off in his warm embrace. But then Mikey was at the door. "April... April! Your soup is done!" Fin. - Haha... Did April ever get her soup? The world will never know. I'm sorry, but I don't think this is very good... I hope you liked it though. I worked really hard. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
